Many portable gaming devices have one or more touch sensitive screens for enhanced presentation and manipulation of content and media displayed thereon. FIG. 1 shows a prior art portable smartphone 100. The smartphone 100 comprises a body 105 and a screen 110. The screen 110 has a perimeter that fits well within the body 105. Generally, the screen 110 is smaller than the body 105 in order to accommodate an action bar 120. In prior art smartphone devices, action bar 120 is a tactile interface that is physically distinct from the screen 110. The action bar 120 comprises the most basic top level commands, such as a return key 121, a forward key 122, a search key 123, and a home key 124. Furthermore, because the action bar 120 is a physical tactile interface, it cannot be dismissed, nor can it be user configured for functionality. As a result, the entirety of the smartphone 100 cannot be used as a display since some portion thereof will always be taken up by the action bar 120.